The UN-life Alternate Universe
by ASHAce
Summary: This is a AU of my first story the UN-life Which is basically, Our hero dies right after he is born and gets a chance to enjoy life form a Greek god in a alternate universe. *Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to JK rolling and any publishers, I do however own Arthur and Vita. Rated M Pairings:H/H And Male!OC/DG Manipulative!Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing. let me know of any errors
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling and any publishers but I do own Arthur and Vita***

**The UN-life Alternate Universe by (ASH)Ace**

**Chapter 1: A different path **

Hello there my name is….um actually I don't know my name, you see I was born into the world but I died a few minutes after.

Now normally that would suck a lot but I just so happened to meet a Greek god named Vita. Vita you see is the God of the UN-life a special god that deals with people who could not live long enough to enjoy life.

I just so happen to meet him and got a second chance at life, sadly like most good things there was a catch. You see there are many alternate Universes out there that things happen not like they were meant to.

And that's where we Inmortuus come in, we go and try to fix things if we can then we get a happy life. Now being a Inmortuus means we get all of the knowledge of that universe where in.

After that we are born again with our Memories suppressed so we can live a care free childhood.

At least that's all of what Vita's magical hand wave of knowledge and pain told me. It also gave me complete knowledge of the Harry Potter universe.

Which means I am going to go there, where life threatening forces attack the school every year and racism are very common… this is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2 You're a wizard Arthur

**The UN-life Alternate universe **

**Chapter 2: You're a wizard Arthur.**

So yeah I was reborn and had a normal life in Australia. Until my dad's job forced him to move the family to England.

Now for me a shy person moving to a whole to place was a huge pain in the ass. It did not help that a good part of England where racist against Australians.

*Note in this universe Australia is not as developed as it is in our world, it is still a penal colony*

It's really hard to fit in when everyone thinks you're thieving criminal. But I survived and on my 11th my world changed.

My day started of normal walk up, eat breakfast, and get dressed. After that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called and walked over to the door. When I opened it up there was a middle aged woman, in a green dress, bund up hair and glasses. She looked like a very stern person who would take crap form no one.

'Great a stern old lady who is probably very uptight, just what I needed to start of my day with!' I thought sarcastically

"G'day miss do you need anything or are you just here to look at our door?" 'A mean thing to say but I get sarcastic and rude when I'm annoyed so sue me'

The lady narrowed her eyes and said "Yes I do child I am looking for the Anderson household"

I blinked "Oh ok will you found it give me a sec." I turned around and said "Mom, Dad we have someone looking for our household but I'm not sure what it is or if we should give it to this creepy old lady!"

The lady let out a humph and said "I have never meet a child as sarcastic as you before."

I turned my head around and said "Is it pissing you off?"

She frowned "You're getting close child."

I smiled "Then my job is complete"

Soon my Parents came down and we all had a lovely chat over tea, and by that I mean my parents found out I was a Wizard and promptly spit out said tea.

After that shock my parents where told about the magical world and all of the wonders of it. So yeah we went on to Diagon ally got money form Gringotts Wizarding Bank and went shopping.

Nothing really happened until we ran into this blonde asshole who called me a mudblood. 'Mental note: Punch blonde asshole when I get the chance'

On the way to Eeylops Owl Emporium there was something strange. A hawk was sitting outside of the shop and the moment I saw it I felt pulled to it like I had to get this bird or the world would suddenly end. The hawk flew over to me and patched itself on my left shoulder.

A few minutes later we were at Ollivanders Wand Shop. To make a long and boring story short I got my wand a Hawthorn with Dragon core, Twelve and a half inches, Slightly Springy.

I was all set now the only thing to do is wait until September.

***************Time Skip********************

Time: September 1st 1991

Location: Hogwarts Express.

I was walking around with my luggage and the hawk with I named Inpes. After walking around a red headed boy ran past us in rage.

'Wonder what got him so pissed' I thought.

A few minutes later I ran into a boy with black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Be hide him were two other people a brown haired girl and a black haired boy.

"Excuse me." The girl said "Have you seen a toad around here, Neville lost it

I shook my head "Nope sorry but I could probably help you find it."

I looked up at the right shoulder and said "Hey Inpes can you look for a toad on the train?" She nodded "Good now do not eat the toad just find it and bring it here ok?"

She nodded again and with a beat of her powerful wings flew off.

"I- is she going to eat him?" The boy in the back asked fearfully. I laughed "No Inpes will not attack anything unless I tell her to or if I am attacked myself."

I waved my hand "But enough of that for now let's get intradoses out of the way" The girl steeped up and said "My names Hermione Granger and that's Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." She Said. I smiled "Nice to meet you three my name is-

"Well if it isn't the mudblood that I ran into in Diagon ally." An annoying male voice spoke.

I did an about face and exclaimed "Blonde haired asshole is so great to so you're ugly face again, how are the wife and kids?"

He scowled "How dare a little mud-

He was interrupted my fist of awesomeness ramming nicely into his face.

And that's how I meet the Golden trio and got in trouble before school started. Now the Sorting has begun and who better to start it off then me."

I walked up to the hat with the eyes of Hogwarts on me. "Hi ya Minne!" I said as I walked up to Professor McGonagall.

She frowned "Mr. Anderson that is not how you address a teacher." I shrugged and asked innocently "Is it pissing you off?"

"Very" She grunted "Now sit down and let me put the Sorting hat on you"

The hat did not even touch my head before it shouted Slytherin. "Wow that was anti-climactic." I said in a blunt voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Most important meal of the day

**The UN-Life AU**

**Most Important meal of the day**

So yeah I'm in Slytherin now while Harry, Hermione and Neville are in Gryffindor Unfortunately That Blonde asshole whose name I learned was Draco Malfoy is also in Slytherin.

After the sorting I tried to make friends but alas Slytherin's are racist to muggleborns. The rest of the night did not go so well, Our Head of Slytherin Professor Severus Snape does not like me…might be because of the whole punching his godson in the face and vampire comment.

So in a true sadist way he made me and Draco roommates. Give me a minute *Arthur walks out of sight* F$ %& #&*%$ ! *Arthur walks back panting heavily* "This school year is going to suck."

So there I was sitting down eating breakfast all alone, At least until the windows opened and hundreds of owls flew in.

Most of them did not look interesting with most of them being brown, grey and black. However there was one that stood out. A snow-white owl flying right towards harry.

I was about to make a comment when I was interrupted by something even more awesome. A shrill cry was heard.

SREEEEEEEEEECH!

Inpes flew towards me with a toad in its talons. She landed on my left shoulder and stuck her talon with the toad out.

I grabbed the toad and gave some chicken to Inpes.

'Most Be Neville's toad, Might as well give it to him' I thought.

All eyes were on me as I got up and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table.

I walked up to Neville and leaned down.

"Morning Neville how are you today?" I asked

He looked up shocked and let out a shudder "I'm f-fi-fine Arthur h-how are you?"

I put my hand on my head dramatically "Oh it's so awful Neville I have to share a room with Draco Malfoy." I smiled "But there is something good that came out of this."

"And that is?" He asked nervously.

I reached in and pulled the toad out. "Inpes just so happen to find a missing toad."

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed happily "Thank you so much Arthur my gran would be so disappointed if I lost him!"

I patted him on the shoulder and said "No problem Neville but I'm not the one who you should be thanking, Inpes found him after all."

He nodded and spoke "Thanks a lot Inpes." She shrieked in happiness.

I waved my hands "You better stop before her ego gets too big for her head". I laughed "It would suck to have a hawk that can't fly because it head butts the ground every twenty seconds."

I was rewarded with a wig slap to the head. 'Can hawks even do that?' I thought.

So after taking a few minutes to calm Inpes down *Mostly with the help of chicken* She stopped.

I was just about to leave when a voice called out. "What the hell is a bloody Slytherin doing at our table?" I looked up to find the red headed boy form the train glaring at me.

I tilted my head "Talking with a friend so yeah go away now."

"Friend?" he questioned "Why the hell would a bloody snake be friends with a Gryffindor?"

"Easy." I said "I ignore all the crap about house division and become friends with people who I think are worthy of my friendship."

I looked over my shoulder starring at Draco and call out "And that's based on their personality not on if there pure-bloods or not and yes I am looking at you Draco."

I look back at the red head and find him barley keeping his anger in check.

He pointed at me "But Slytherin's are evil, You-Know-Who was one!"

I sighed "Such a sad thing." I said looking at him "You are one of the unluckily ones who will never make up your own opinion."

I looked him in the eye and smirked "Nothing more than a mindless sheep waiting to be told how to think." I sighed "I would almost pity you but there are more sad things out there that need my pity."

His face matched his hair quite nicely in my opinion. "Y-you p-pity me?" He asked "A snake pity's me?"

I shook my head "No I said almost but you aren't worth it sorry."

He took out his wand "THAT'S IT!" He shouted. "I AM GOING TO-

He was cut off by a voice. "That will be fifty points form Gryffindor Mr. Weasley."

I looked up to see Snape looming over him.

"For what?" He shouted.

"For attacking a fellow student." Snape snared.

"What!" Weasley shouted "This bloody snake is evil just like Who-Know-Who!"

"Yes because I am totally a murdering sociopath." I said "Curse you Weasley for uncovering my secret."

I started looking around "I'm sorry but is anyone believing this crap?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

I looked back at Weasley only to meet a fist to the face. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 It's the worst day ever!

**The UN-life Alternate Universe **

**Chapter 4: It's the worst day ever! **

Yep I was knocked the fuck out by Weasley. Yeah I think I'll just take my wounded pride and go now.

So yeah a few minutes after getting punched I woke up to fine the most beautiful sight in the world.

Weasley and Draco where getting there face's clawed off by a very angry Inpes. Yeah hurting me in front of Inpes is death wish.

'I wonder why she's attacking Draco too.' I pondered while rising to my feet. 'He probably laughed at me getting punched or made a comment so I am sure he deserves it.

I picked up my glasses and called out "Inpes you can stop now girl, I'm alright see?"

At the sound of my voice Inpes stopped and looked for at me. I could not even blink before she was flying around me checking for any more injuries.

I laughed "Its ok Inpes I'm fine so you can go ahead and stop now before we get into any trouble."

She glared at me but never the less got on my shoulder.

"Mister Anderson!" A voice called "Why do you have a hawk as a pet?"

I turned around and exclaimed "Minnie!"

I then pointed to Inpes "There are 2 reasons why I have Inpes." I put up one finger "One is because the rules did not say anything about keeping a hawk." I raised another finger "And two is because Inpes is an epic pet to have."

Professor McGonagall shook her head and sighed "True as that may be we cannot have a hawk around eating other student's pets."

I waved my hand "Inpes is trained trust me she won't be a problem." McGonagall point at Draco and Weasley "What about them you're pet has attacked to students!"

I looked over at them, both where getting healed by an old woman in what looks like a white and red nun's outfit.

I shrugged "Inpes does not like people who hurt me Weasley punched me and I'm pretty sure Malfoy laughed, With was enough for them to end up on her shit list."

"Language Mr. Anderson!" McGonagall snapped.

"I'm pretty sure that was English Professor McGonagall."

"Ten points form Slytherin for talking back to a teacher Mr. Anderson!"

"Do anything to say Mr. Anderson?" I said nothing.

"Well aren't you going to respond?" She asked.

I titled my head. "How can I respond if you don't want me to talk back Professor McGonagall?"

She threw up her hands "Enough Mr. Anderson fifty points form Slytherin and detention with me after classes are over!"

A shadow loomed over me "what's this I hear about Slytherin losing fifty points?" I looked up to see Snape looking down at me.

"I'm afraid Mr. Anderson insists on making sarcastic comments to teachers Severus."

He looked at me "Is this true Mister Anderson?"

I shook my head "No sir I was just answering and asking questions."

"Don't lie to teachers Mr. Anderson!" McGonagall snapped.

I sigh "But I was Professor." I looked her in the eyes "You asked me what language that I was I answered, then you told me to not talk back to teachers so I did not."

"He's right Minerva." Snape said "You did tell Mr. Anderson to not talk back to teachers did you not?"

McGonagall shook her head "Well yes i-

"Then he did what you told him to do, so that will be fifty points to Slytherin for fallowing a teachers orders."

"Fine but he still has detention with me." McGonagall said. Snape walked away from me but stopped at Weasley's feet.

"Detention for attacking a fellow student mister Weasley!" and with that he walked away.

'Wait a minute he just did that so Slytherin would not lose points, He's throwing me to the wolves.' I thought.

"This is going to suck so much" I said dreadfully.

#Authors Note# Arthur just cannot catch a break can he? Anyways Don't worry for McGonagall she and Arthur are going to get along better as the years go on. And the next Chapter will be a information one with info on relationships and what changes are in this universe. So until then (ASH)Ace out. 


	5. Chapter 5 Greengrass infoMagus levels

**The UN-life Alternate universe **

**Chapter 5: Greengrass info and Magus levels**

***Note this whole chapter is one big authors note***

**Hey guys (ASH)Ace here and I am going to give you info on the Greengrass family. **

**Now in this universe the Greengrass are a mixed blood family. Meaning every 5 or so years they allow a family member to marry a muggleborn or half-blood.**

**The Greengrasses in this universe are the heirs to Slytherin not Voldemort or Harry. This Voldemort is a power hungry maniac.**

**Because their heirs to Slytherin they are one of the most powerful families out there, which allows them to boss around purebloods and take crap form no one. *Note other than the Greengrasses there are no other heirs* **

**Now then for good old Daphne. She will be the big dog of Slytherin not Draco. Daphne is still the Ice Queen of Slytherin so don't worry about that. **

**Daphne is the number one student with Harry and Hermione right behind her. Daphne in terms of power will be leagues above Arthur.**

**Wizard's power levels are called Magus levels **

**Here's the magus levels for Arthur and Daphne just the give you an idea **

**Arthur: 750**

**Daphne: 8****'****300**

**Now this is because Arthur has just discovered that he's a wizard that thus has not developed his Magus level. Daphne will still be stronger though.**

**Now then Daphne as I said earlier Daphne rules the Slytherin house, she's cold but fair just don't cross her…..Arthurs bond to do that now isn't he? *Sighs***

**Daphne and Arthur will meet in the next chapter and for the record I will try and write the new Magus levels at the beginning of each year but here are the current Magus levels. **

**From largest to smallest.**

**Dumbledore: 3'000'000**

**Voldemort: 2'980'000 **

**Aberforth Dumbledore: 2'648'000**

**Snape/Mad-eye: 2'385'000**

**Flitwick: 2'000'000**

**Molly Weasley(Enraged): 1'958'000**

**Bellatrix Lestrange: 1'906'00**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt: 1'768'000**

**James Potter/Lily Potter/ Sirius Black(PreAzkaban): 1'600'000-1'500'000**

**McGonagall/Nymphadora Tonks(Post** **Auror training) : 1'440'000**

**Remus Lupin: 1'312'000**

**Pomona Sprout: 1'000'000**

**Nymphadora Tonks(Pre Auror training): 928'000**

**Sirius Black(Post Azkaban): 468'000**

**Average Adult wizard: 400'000-180'000**

**Average 5****th****/6****th****/7****th**** years: 40'000-72'000-98'000**

**Fred and George Weasley: 38'000**

**Average 3****rd****/4****th**** year: 12'000-39'000**

**Percy Weasley:32'000**

**Daphne Greengrass:** **8'300**

**Average 2****nd**** year: 8'160-6'220**

**Harry Potter: 8'000**

**Hermione Granger 7'580**

**Neville Longbottom(With his own wand):7'200**

**Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott: 3'620**

**Average 1st year: 2'000-1'300 **

**Draco Malfoy: 1'200**

**Arthur Anderson: 750**

**Ginny Weasley: 500**

**Ron Weasley: 412**

**Neville Longbottom(with his father's wand): 398 **

**Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle: 320-270**

**Rubeus Hagrid: 92.**

**Hey guys now if you are wondering why i put a huge gap between 3rd/4th year's magus levels is because that's when the wizard/witches power's grow the most. So yeah tell me what you think about the Magus levels and if you think i left anyone important out but for now peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6 The top dog of Slytherin

**The UN-life Alternate Universe **

**Chapter 6: The Top dog of Slytherin **

So yeah after a fun detention with McGonagall I headed back to the Slytherin common room.

It was in the dungeons with meant I had to walk for a while. After walking forever I finally got inside the common room.

Only to find it empty off all occupants, Save for one girl.

She had blonde hair with icy blue eyes that snapped up to me the second I entered the room.

"You better have a good reason for almost costing Slytherin fifty points." The girl said with a voice of ice.

I rolled my eyes "Yep but I won't bother to tell you about it."

The girl narrowed her eyes "And why is that?" I shook my head "The fact that I don't have to answer to you."

She sighed "Yes you do." I walked away "No i-

I was cut of then my body was froze. The girl walked up to me and leaned down.  
She looked me in the eyes "You answer to me and Snape." I struggled to speak "And why is that?" I asked.

She smirked "My family are the heirs to Slytherin that means I am the highest ranking person in this house next to Snape."

She looked at me with her icy blue eyes, and for a second I felt pure fear. "So I will ask you one last time, why did you almost cost Slytherin fifty points?"

I gulped "I'm pretty sure Snape told you." I looked for my wand holster "You're probably just doing this just to see if I'm lying to you."

She fallowed my gaze and smirked "Looking for something?" She questioned innocently. I looked up to see her twirling my wand holster in-between her fingers. "And to answer you're earlier question yes Snape did tell me why."

'Damit how the hell did I not notice her taking it.' I panicked.

"Um I almost lost points because I was mouthing off to a teacher."

"Good boy" She said while patting me on the head.

I had to clean the bathroom stalls after that. After 5 stalls where done I was free to go.

Just as I got outside the girl pushed me against the wall and spoke in a whisper.

"If you ever disobey me or make Slytherin look bad I will find out and when I do you will be erased form the very fabric of existence." The voice of ice spoke but this was not a threat it was a fact.

I gulped and rapidly nodded my head "Y-yes ma'am." She let me go and walked away "Good hope we meet again on less hostile ground."

And that's how I meet The Bitch uh I mean The Ice Queen of Slytherin….She's still a bitch though.


End file.
